


Danger Zone

by Tashilover



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hot Shots reference, ignorant questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a joke Matt liked to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

There was a joke Matt liked to use when people asked invasive questions about his blindness. Foggy learned, after years of listening to this same joke, Matt only said it when he was not in the mood to educate people on their ignorance. Those who laughed realize their rudeness and backed away. Those who didn't were often stunned into silence.

Today, Matt was not in the mood. He spent most of the previous night chasing down drug dealers and had gotten two well aimed kicks to his ribs. He was tired, he was in pain, and the client who was sitting before them kept asking stupid questions instead of talking about her current case.

"Who dresses you?" Miss Matel asked, eyeing Matt's suit. "Everything matches."

"Miss Matel," Foggy interjected, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Can you explain to us why-"

"Can you get, like, surgery to fix your eyes?"

Matt laid his hands flat on the table. That was the sign. He was done.

With a forced grin he said, "Well, there is a delicate corneal inversion procedure... a _multi-opti-pupil-optimy,_  but in order to keep from damaging the eye sockets, they've got to go in through the rectum."

He nudged Foggy with his elbow, knowingly. "Ain't no man going to take that route with me!"

Miss Matel didn't laugh. She only blinked.

Foggy has heard this joke dozens of times over of the years. Even as Miss Matel continued to sit there confused while Matt continued with the briefing, Foggy still cupped his hand over his mouth and giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wear glasses and I use this joke sometimes when people ask me why don't I just get laser surgery.


End file.
